1. Field
The inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, relate to a storage device and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A storage device is a device that stores data according to a control of a host device, such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, and so on. The storage device may contain a device (e.g., Hard Disk Drive) in which data is stored on a magnetic disk or a semiconductor memory, such as Solid State Drive or memory card, in particular, a device in which data is stored in a nonvolatile memory.
A nonvolatile memory may be ROM (Read Only Memory), PROM (Programmable ROM), EPROM (Electrically Programmable ROM), EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM), flash memory, PRAM (Phase-change RAM), MRAM (Magnetic RAM), RRAM (Resistive RAM), or FRAM (Ferroelectric RAM).
The advancement of the semiconductor fabrication technology enables high integration and high capacity of the storage device, thereby making it possible to reduce production costs of the storage device. However, various problems that have not been found may arise as the storage device is scaled down due to its high integration. Such problems cause loss of data stored in the storage device, thereby resulting in a decrease in reliability of the storage device. Accordingly, it may be desirable to improve the reliability of the storage device.